Kylo's Captive
by Jordan10890
Summary: Who took Kylo's Captive? Why? How? He will make them PAY!


Abby:

I stood in the crowded room, completely bored. I headed towards the window, looking outside at all of the teenagers in their cliques.

"Abby, do you wanna come play girls vs. boys keep away?" My over-hyper, blonde "friend" grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I decided to play for a few minutes, just to occupy myself. Tucker threw the ball into the air, starting the game. Grant hit it to Seth, who passed it to Kurt, then Travis, and so on. The game was going great...for the boys. The girls had only hit it twice, not that I was counting.

"Alright, girls, we're sending Tucker over to your team." Grant anounnced. We played on, with Tucker it was a little easier, but you have to admit he's not the best athlete.

"Ouch!" Kacy yelled as his ankle rolled into an uneven spot on the concrete. "I'm gonna..just take a break." He limped off to the side to watch. I walked off the makeshift field, acting like I was board, but I wasn't. I was concerned.

"Oh, dang, that had to hurt." I said, awkwardly. "You alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine." He had this energy to him, it's like, no matter how awkward I was, he stayed cool.

"Uh...where does it hurt?" I was embarrest at how dorky I was. "Do you need some ice?"

"It's fine, really." He looked at me strangely.

"Look, I'm sorry." I explained. "I'm new at this whole...thing."

"It's alright, so am I." He replied. I smiled, he smiled back. There was something churning inside my heart as I looked at him.

Later that year...

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I squiled at my friend, Emily.

"How much sugar have you had today?" She asked.

"None, at all, none." I said. "Just kidding I had three donuts for breakfast and then a snickers for dessert."

"That's what I thought." She said, as she loaded her suitcase into the trailor. I tried to lift mine into the trailor, but I was to weak.

"Here, let me help you shortie." Travis said, lifting my suitcase into the trailor.

"Thank you, Travis." I said. "Oh, look, I used your name!" Travis is Kacy's best friend, Emily is my best friend. Emily likes Travis. I like Kacy. That's why we all hang out together. We all loaded onto the bus, Emily and I sat down in the middle row, Kacy and Travis sat on the middle row right across from us. Emily and I watched super-natural, while Kacy and Travis looked at IFunny on there phones. I occasionally glanced over at Kacy. There was a moment on the bus where we both look up at the same time, and our eyes caught each other. This was the moment I realized I liked him.

All of the sudden, the earth was shaking. The ground started splitting apart.

"Help!" I screamed. The ground under me suddenly split and I was seperated from Kacy, Emily, and Travis. "HELP!" I cried. I took a few steps back, got a running start, and leaped. I almost missed the other side, but I grasped it with the tips of my fingers. Kacy ran up to me and tried to grab my hand, but he was to late. I slipped. I was falling down, down, down in slow motion.

"Abby!" I heard a faint cry from Kacy, and that was the last thing I remember.

I woke up suddenly, lying on some sort of metal table, I was covered in a white blanket.

"It's ok, you're safe now." I looked up to see a familiar face.

"Anakin?" I asked.

"Do I know you?" He replied

"Uh, no, I've just..." I didn't want to tell him about 'Star Wars' "...Heard about you."

"How is your head?" He asked.

"It's ok." I lied.

"Don't lie to me, I'm a Jedi."

"Sorry. I'm actually in quite a lot of pain." Anakin walked over to me, and help me sit up. He handed me a glass of something. I drank it.

"You're friend is worried about you." He told me. I started to feel dizzy.

"Anakin!" I screamed and grabbed onto him as the earth whirled around me.

"I'm sorry, the name is Kylo Ren." He said, a creepy smile spreading across his face as I blacked out.

I woke up in some sort of cell. My head was pounding, and I was very light-headed. I tried to stand up, but I stumbled and fell back onto the floor. I crawled over to the edge of the room, and pulled myself up with the edge of the window. I looked out, I saw Kylo, speaking to Kurt. I tried to yell, but I couldn't. I couldn't get any sound out of my mouth. My arms could not hold me any longer and I collapsed onto the floor. I managed to whimper but it took all of my energy. I was feeling very dizzy, light-headed, and tired. I closed my eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

"Feeling better yet?" A voice said. I opened my eyes.

"Kylo." I squeked. I raised my head up.

"Don't waste your energy. You're going to die soon." He laughed.

"What?" I could barely utter the words.

"Oh, you'll see." He replied. I pushed myself up with my hands, and sat leaning against the wall.

"Where is my friend?" I asked.

"I told him I hadn't seen you, so he went on his way." Kylo walked away. I could not keep my eyes open much longer, but I stifled my last bit of energy to stand up, stumble to the door, and find it unlocked. I opened the door. I dropped to my knees, exhausted. I crawled down the hallway, turning the corner to see...KACY!

"KACY!" I stood up, and stumbled to him. I was almost to him, when I started to black out. I felt his arms grab me as I slipped out of consciousness.

I was on the floor, the ground was cold and hard. My hand was holding someone else's hand. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry and dark. I could not recognize who was sitting next to me.

"You're awake." It was Kacy's voice. I looked at him, but my vision would not go into focus. I tried to recognize anything around me, but it was to blurry to see. "Say somthing, let me know you're still there." Try as I might, I could not utter any words. "Abby, come on. You're scaring me." I started shaking. I was gasping to get a breath. "Travis, help, she dying!"

"Em, get the oxy mask!" Travis screamed. "Hurry!" I heard Emily run and grab something. I closed my eyes, and I felt like I was fading away.

"Here, I got it." I felt Em slip the oxygen mask into my nose. Cool air blew through the tubing as I started to feel myself come back. "It's a good thing we found it in the supply room."

"Travis, put an IV in. She needs liquids to stay alive." Kacy said.

"Roger that, Kacy." Travis replied. A stinging pain in my arm started as a needle was injected into my arm. "Tape, Emily...Thank you." Travis then wrapped the needle and tubing in tape to keep it from slipping out of my arm. He then fastened some sort of fabric around it. I slowly opened my eyes again. I looked around, and things slowly came into focus.

"I'm not gonna pressure you, but we need you to say something.." Kacy looked at me. "I need you to say something."

"He want to make sure you aren't brain-dead." Travis said, bluntly.

"K-kac-y." I mumbled.

"What was that? Did you just, um, talk?" Kacy asked, excitedly.

"I-it...h-hur-hurts..." I could barely speak the words I was trying to say.

"What hurts?" Kacy asked. A pain slowly took over me head. It was so unbearable I could not hear myself screaming. I could not hear anything. I was drifting. Something was trying to kill me. Kylo was right. Before I slipped away, I said two more words:

"Poisoned...drink..."

Kacy:

"Travis, she's crashing again!" I yelled.

"I got it, I got it." He grabbed a knife and cut into Abby's stomach.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"We need to extract the poison from her intestines, hand me that tubing." Travis explained. I handed it to him. Travis stuck the tubing into her body and used a machine to suck a brown, smelly liquid out of her intestines. "Needle and thread." I handed it to him. He started sewing up the hole. Right before he got done, Abby woke up. She immediately started screaming and crying from all the pain.

"I'm so, so sorry." I jabbed a syringe full of anesthesia into her arm, hoping to stop the pain. Her eyes slowly closed. "I can't believe I just did that. I stabbed her."

"Kacy, you're no hero here, alright?" Travis sounded annoyed. "I just saved you girlfriend's life, and you are acting like you're the big hero."

"Uh..." I was flabbergasted. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry." Travis tied the thread up and placed a large piece of gauze over the incision.

"Hand me the hydro peroz." Travis commanded.

"The what?" I asked.

"Hydrogen Peroxide..." Travis answered. I grabbed the bottle of clear liquid and handed it to Travis. He poured it over the gauze. He then layered another piece of gauze over that.

"Doesn't that hurt her?" I was scared of any pain Abby might be feeling.

"Yes, Kacy, you're little girlfriend will feel a little pain when she wakes up." Travis started. "But that's as opposed to dieing because of INFECTION!"

"Oh, ok. Thanks, T." I said.

"Don't call me that." He snipped. Someone walked inside.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" She yelled, holding her lightsaber to my neck. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?!"

"Ahsoka?" Travis asked.

"How do you know me?!" She moved the lightsaber to Travis' throat.

"Relax, please, I've just heard about you, that's all." He replied.

"Ok, but that does not explain why you are in my HOUSE." Ahsoka yelled.

"Our friend is dying." I told her. "We came here to find medical supplies." Ahsoka lowered her lightsaber.

"I might be able to help." She said, calmer than before.

"We think Kylo poisoned her." Travis explained.

"With?" Ahsoka questioned. Travis shrugged, holding up the container full of the liquid he extracted from Abby's body. Ahsoka's mouth dropped. "Not. Good."

"What? What's not good?" I shouted.

"I think that's grimlock." She said. "It's deadly. And it catches on air particles."

"What does that mean?" I was growing concerned.

"It means you're all going to die." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she darted away.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Is there an antidote."

"I'll send some medic droids your way." She closed the door behind her.

Later that day...

Knock, knock. "Medic droids." Something said in a very monotone, robotic voice. I opened the door.

"Thank goodne-" Before I could finish my sentance, they stabbed me with a needle. "Owww!" Then they pushed me out of the house. "Wait, my friends!" They slammed the door behind me...

Abby:

I woke up with a stinging pain in my back. Opening my eyes, I saw Travis and Emily, and a few robots. I watched as they stabbed my friends with syringes filled with a purple liquid. Then, one came up to me, and did the same. It carried me out of the house. Followed by Emily and Travis. Still groggy, they laid me on the ground. Kacy kneeled over me.

"You're okay." He said. He ran his fingers through my hair. He leaned in, his mouth inches from mine. "I love you, Abby." Before I could reply, he kissed me. It was the sweetest thing I had ever expierienced. It was like nothing else mattered. I couldn't feel the pain. All that I felt was love. It was warm. It was beautiful. It was perfect.

"Um, lovebirds, we have a problem." Travis said, panicked. Kurt stood up. I looked in front of Travis, and a full squad of battle droids were on there way towards us. Travis, Emily, and Kurt started running. I tried to push myself up, but failed.

"Kacy, I can't get up!" I screamed. He ran back, and picked me up, cradling me. He started running. The battle droids were shooting at us, and it was a lot to take in. I was overwhelmed by everything. All of the sudden, Kacy fell to the ground, dropping me. I laid there, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Kacy!" I yelled as the droids creeped closer. He wasn't responding me. I dragged myself over to him, and rolled him onto his back. He was unconscious. I shook him, hit him, and tapped his face. He would not wake up. "Kacy!" I started crying. "Please, please wake up Kacy!"

Pow! A terrible pain came over me as I fell to the ground, unconscious.

I woke up in a dark room, and I saw a shadow in the corner of the room.

"Hello?" I called out. I couldn't move, as my legs and arms were tied down. The shadow stepped out to were I could see him. It was (guess)...Kylo Ren. "What do you want?"

"I see my first attempt didn't work." He stated, hinting to the poison he gave me earlier. "You're friends are smart...Very smart."

"Yes they are." I replied. "That's why they'll find me again."

"No, no, they won't." His creepy smile spread across his creepy face.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"I captured all of them too!" He walked out of the room, leaving me alone. I closed my eyes, and tried to figure out who could save me.

"Ahsoka." I thought to myself. I was going to try...to use the force. I prepared my mind, getting ready for intense focus. "Ahsoka." I said out loud. "Ahsoka, I need you." I was trying so hard. I focused all of my energy on her. "Please, Ahsoka. We're trapped. We need you. And we need you NOW!" I had used all of my energy. Now all I could do was wait.

"Abby? You called?" I heard a familiar voice whisper.


End file.
